


Between Angels and Demons

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Between Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels and Demons, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Enochian Cock Ring, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive! Crowley, Previous Gabriel/Crowley, Sacrilegious Drunken Tricycle, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Using Grace for sex, grace prep, wingcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Gabriel should have known something was up.





	Between Angels and Demons

[](http://imgur.com/EpKXn11)

Gabriel had no idea how he’d ended up here. He never should have trusted Balthazar, that much was certain. He had been wild enough in heaven, but as a fallen angel, he had clearly lost his mind.

It had started as a simple night out, just two brother catching up after years apart. He should have known something was up when the bar started filling with demons. He’d had dealings with demons practically since the day he left heaven, but not normally in these amounts. Gabriel had learned early on that demons went from fun to not fun more quickly than he liked. 

“What are we doing here?” Gabriel asked, as the vampire bartender brought their drinks. He offered her a tight smile, before turning back to his brother. 

“Relax,” Balthazar chuckled, leaning back and checking out a female demon. “Just having a little fun. We have an understanding.” 

Gabriel watched Bal carefully. His brother hadn’t been on earth that long, but it would seem he’d already sampled many of the pleasures it had to offer. “Are we looking for anyone… specific?” 

He had barely gotten the question out when he spied a familiar shape making his way across the bar. He felt an arm being slung across his shoulder, and the breath of the Crossroads King ghosting across his neck. 

“Hello darling,” he purred, smelling like high quality whiskey and good cologne. 

Gabriel could feel Balthazar’s eyes on him, as he turned to their visitor. “Hello Crowley.” 

“What’s an angel like you doing in a bar like this?” Crowley smirked, wetting his lips with his tongue. Gabriel watched him make eyes at Balthazar, could practically feel the gears in his diabolical little mind turning. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Balthazar put in, extending his hand to the demon. 

“Crowley, this is Balthazar, Bal, Crowley, King of the Crossroads,” 

Gabriel wished it had ended there, but of course it didn’t. 

Before he knew it, they’d consumed half the alcohol in the bar, and were stumbling out into the street. Gabriel was surprised Balthazar and Crowley hadn’t just excused themselves to the bathroom the way they were flirting and making eyes at each other. 

Gabriel had engaged in bedsport with the demon many times over the years, and he tried to smother the small flicker of jealousy that had caught him unaware as it washed over him. He had no claim on Crowley, he reminded himself as they walked, and Crowley had no claim on him. That didn't mean he wanted to be the third wheel in this sacrilegious drunken tricycle. He tried to think of a way to extricate himself from the situation, lagging behind the happy couple, hoping they would forget he was even there. 

Finally, he saw an exit and he took it, trying to duck out and go the opposite direction. 

As soon as he stepped away, he felt a weight against his back, and a sinful voice whispered on his ear. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Crowley’s arm snaked around his waist, and Gabriel was hyper aware of the weight of him pressed against his ass. 

He wasn't prepared for Balthazar pressed against his front, his hand dangerously close to Gabriel’s crotch. 

“Crowley and I were just talking,” Balthazar said, rubbing against Gabriel’s thigh with his thumb. “About you.” 

Gabriel swallowed hard, willing himself to stand still as he felt Crowley’s lips against his ear. “Y-yeah?” He stammered. “What about me?” 

“About how pretty you would look between us,” Balthazar grinned at him, and Crowley pulled him flush against him, so he could feel the hard line of his erection between his cheeks. 

“What do you say, love?” Crowley whispered. “I've always wanted two angels at once.” 

Who was Gabriel to say no? 

That was how he ended up touching himself in a plush hotel room, watching the King of the Crossroads undress a fallen angel. Gabriel was against the headboard, naked and splayed across the king-sized beds with it’s white sheets and fluffy down comforter. He didn’t even know what city they were in, hadn’t asked after Crowley whisked them out of the bar parking lot. It didn’t matter much now. 

Balthazar, now naked, crawled towards him, eyeing him appreciatively as Gabriel stroked himself to full hardness. 

“That’s impressive” he quipped, a feral grin on his face as he pulled himself up to kneel at Gabriel’s feet.

“You think I picked this vessel for the height?”Gabriel replied, watching as Crowley got onto the bed as well. “Unlike Crowley I didn’t have to sell my soul for double digits.” 

“Never heard you complain, love,” Crowley responded, his lips curled in a smirk. “Thought you liked my double digits the last time we saw each other.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth to give another witty retort, but he was silenced as Balthazar’s lips crashed against his. He was wasting no time, and Gabriel felt his fingers replace his own around his cock. 

Gabriel groaned into his mouth, hyperware of the fact that Crowley was watching them. The bed dipped and Balthazar withdrew, Crowley’s hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll show you how it’s done.” 

He hooked a finger under Gabriel’s chin, drawing him up to his knees, before pressing his lips against Gabriel’s. Gabriel had never known Crowley to be gentle, had never known him to be tender, and this kiss, although less forceful than Balthazar’s, was violent in a different way. Crowley plundered his mouth with all the enthusiasm of a conquesting pirate, taking him for everything he was worth, with his finger still tucked under his chin. 

He felt Crowley’s free hand snake around his waist, pulling him closer, as Balthazar pressed in tightly against his back, his lips finding their mark on his ear lobe. His hand slid along Gabriel’s back, dipping between his cheeks, and tracing his entrance. Gabriel couldn’t help the groan that slipped out as Balthazar pushed his finger inside him, just to one knuckle. 

“If you would, brother,” Balthazar purred in his ear, and Gabriel snapped, making sure they would all be comfortable during whatever it was they were doing. 

Balthazar’s finger slid inside him more easily now, and Crowley chuckled as Gabriel whined into his mouth. The King stepped back, and put his hand on Gabriel’s chest “On your back,” 

Balthazar withdrew, and Gabriel did as he was told. He had a moment of hesitation, wanting to push back against Crowley’s assertion of control, but he knew from previous encounters that his obedience would be rewarded twice over. 

He laid on his back on the bed, trying to center himself, looking up at the angel and demon hovering over him. Crowley turned to Balthazar with a twinkle in his dark eyes. “Warm him up for me, will you?” 

“With pleasure,” Balthazar replied. He needed no more urging than that. He began to kiss along Gabriel’s body, starting at his neck, and slowly moving down. His hands moved separately, one of them gently massaging his balls, rolling them in his cupped hand, the other raking his ribs softly, sending shivers over his hot skin. Gracefully, he swung a leg over Gabriel’s body, so that his head was level with Gabriel’s crotch and vice-versa. He nipped and sucked at Gabriel’s inner thigh. Gabriel wasn’t as interested in foreplay. 

He pressed a kiss to the flat of Balthazar’s belly, and then without preamble, sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. Above him, Balthazar howled, thrusting down hard. With a quick prayer of thanks for his absence of a gag-reflex, Gabriel took him as deep as he would go, swallowing greedily around his length. His hands steadied Bal’s hips, fingernails biting into the sensitive skin of his sides as Gabriel took him for all he was worth. 

Gabriel groaned around him as Balthazar finally returned the favor, nipping at his shaft before taking the tip between his lips. 

Gabriel felt the bed dip again, as Crowley crawled around the two of them, coming the rest between Balthazar’s spread thighs. Gabriel knew that Crowley shared his attitude of foreplay when it came to other supernatural beings, and he watched as the blunt head of Crowley’s cock breached Balthazar’s entrance. 

Balthazar screamed as Crowley pushed in inch by inch, his hands curling around Gabriel’s on his hips. Gabriel didn’t relent for a second, regardless of the intrusion. The two of them found an easy rhythm, and Balthazar could do little more than moan under such an assault. 

This went one for awhile, and Gabriel lost himself in it, enjoying each noise and sensation, each grunt and moan until Balthazar tightened up above him, coming with a cry down Gabriel’s throat. 

Crowley pulled back and Gabriel could see he was still hard. He grinned down at Gabriel as he pushed Balthazar forward, position him in Gabriel’s lap. With another smirk, Crowley got down off the bed, and puttered across the room, taking something from the black bag he had whisked out of nowhere. 

“I got you a present,” Crowley informed him, climbing back onto the beds near Gabriel’s side. Gabriel couldn’t see what was in his hand until it was too late. Crowley had reached for his cock, snapping a silver ring over the base. Gabriel whined at the touch, and looked down to examine it. 

It was warm and tight around him, but didn’t feel like metal, and in the light, he could see it had some sort of runes inscribed on it. He was ashamed that it took him so long to recognize it for what it was. 

Enochian. 

“You didn’t-” 

Crowley cut him off with a kiss. “I had it made special, just for you,” he purred, stroking him gently. “To remind you who you belong to.” 

He tapped Balthazar on the shoulder, and he raised up on his knees, sinking down slowly onto Gabriel’s swollen cock. Gabriel tried to sit up only to find Crowley sitting on his chest, his cock bobbing teasingly in Gabriel’s face. 

“Suck,” he commanded, and Gabriel obeyed. 

It was hard to concentrate of the task at hand, even more so when Balthazar seemed intent on riding him as hard as he was able. He could feel pressure building in his abdomen, but with the ring snug tightly around him, he knew he wouldn’t be able until Crowley took it off. 

Gabriel bobbed, taking Crowley as deep as he was able, using his hands to cover the real estate he couldn’t due to the awkward angle. He rolled his stones in his palm, using the knuckle to massage his perineum and tease his entrance. Crowley growled as Gabriel pushed two fingers inside of him, moving them in a come-hither motion in search of the sweet spot that would make the demon putty in his hands. 

He thought about cheating, about reaching out with his grace, but he knew that the ring most likely contained some sort of dampening agent, and he would be without his power until it came off. In any other situation it would have worried him but, even if he didn’t fully trust Crowley, they had an understanding. There was nothing to be gained by offing him mid-coitus. 

Crowley threw back his head and groaned, as Gabriel found the little nodule inside him. He thrust deeper into Gabriel’s mouth, simultaneously grinding down against his fingers. Behind him, Balthazar was still going hard and strong, and Gabriel knew that it not for the ring around his cock, he would have already come. 

Gabriel could feel Crowley’s balls drawing up against his hand, and before he could do anything, the demon pulled away out of Gabriel’s reach. He had formidable self-control, Gabriel would admit that, but that didn’t make it any fun for him. 

Crowley moved towards the end of the bed, where Balthazar was and Gabriel could only watched as Crowley dragged fingers through his brother’s hair, pulling him into a searing kiss. Gabriel couldn’t see what was going on, but from the way Baltazar was clenching around him, Gabriel could guess what Crowley was doing to him. 

He felt a spark of demonic energy flow through them both, and he groaned as Balthazar came again, his inner walls squeezing Gabriel tightly. No sooner had Balthazar finished, Crowley was ordering him to move again, positioning him towards the other side of the bed. 

Crowley grinned at Gabriel as he stood up on the edge of the bed, his hand stroking his own cock, spreading Balthazar’s come over it like lube. “On your hands and knees, angel,” he requested. 

With his knees shaking, Gabriel rolled over and rose to his hands and knees. His cock was so hard it hurt, sending shivers over him every time it rubbed against something. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on like this, but Crowley’s smile promised he wouldn’t regret it. 

Balthazar offered him a sadistic smirk as he wagged his cock in Gabriel’s face, inching closer until he had no choice but to suck it. Bal whined as Gabriel teased him with his tongue, no doubt owing to the oversensitivity from coming twice in a row. Gabriel took him as deep as he was able, pulling back from time to time to tongue his slit, the salt from his come spreading across his tongue. 

Gabriel groaned when he felt the blunt head of Crowley’s cock pressing against his entrance, smearing both come and precome between his cheeks. Crowley pushed inside him at a torturously slow pace and Gabriel’s cock throbbed with each slick slide. Finally he bottomed out and Gabriel heard Crowley sigh. 

“I told you,” he heard Baltazar say, as he gave another hard thrust down Gabriel’s throat. 

Crowley grunted as he pulled back and mirrored the action, his hands wrapped around the juncture of Gabriel’s thighs for more leverage. “I never said I didn’t believe you,” he replied. “Just that I don’t like to share.” 

“I gave you what you wanted,” Balthazar countered. 

“You held up your part of the bargain,” Crowley said aloofly, pulling Gabriel back hard against him. Gabriel whined around Balthazar's cock, which only earned him another hard shove. 

There was nowhere he could go, nothing he could do other than be pushed and shoved, spit-roasted between an angel and a demon until they reached their pleasure. 

Gabriel should have known the meeting in the bar wasn’t up to chance. It had Crowley’s name written all over it. He had been oblivious to think two deviants like Balthazar and Crowley hadn’t met before. Gabriel made a mental note to pay them back at a later date, but right now the only thing he could think of was the ring holding his release hostage. 

Crowley bent over him, wrapping his hand around Gabriel’s cock. Pleasure and pain shot through Gabriel’s body as he began to stroke in time with his thrusts, pushing Gabriel forward with his lips wrapped around Balthazar’s cock. 

“I could leave you like this,” Crowley purred in his ear, his fingers playing with the cockring. “My plaything, my little pet. Mine to fill and fuck as I please.” His breath was ragged now. “Your brother was kind enough to bring you to me like this, as long as he got to play too.” 

Gabriel looked up at Balthazar, his forehead damp with perspiration. Clearly he had fallen faster than Gabriel had expected, trading his brother to a demon for sex just as long as he got a slice of the action. Gabriel couldn’t be mad, it sounded like something he would do after all. 

Above him, Balthazar stiffened, pulling out Gabriel’s mouth without warning. His hand flew to his cock, giving it a few erratic strokes, before he came again, this time all over Gabriel’s face and chest. 

Gabriel sputtered, but Crowley did not give him time to voice his complaints before he started in on him again, pounding into him at a frenzied pace. His hand was still wrapped firmly around Gabriel’s cock and he whined as Crowley teased the head with his thumb.

“Would you like to come, angel?” he asked, his hips stuttering as he hit Gabriel’s prostate over and over. 

“Please…” Gabriel whimpered, dropping to his elbows under the force of Crowley’s thrusts. 

“Say it,” Crowley barked. “Say you're mine!”

“Please…” Gabriel cried, come dripping off of his face and onto the bedspread beneath him. “Let me…”

“Say it.” he demanded roughly. 

Gabriel broke. “I’m yours!” he cried out, desperate to find his release. “Please!” 

Crowley pulled the release on the ring, finally freeing Gabriel from his bondage. His orgasm overtook him in a wave, his whole body quaking as everything poured out him. He barely felt the bite of Crowley’s finger against the skin of his hips, didn’t hear the groan as the demon emptied inside him. All he could feel was the overwhelming pleasure that had been building inside him. 

He felt Crowley gingerly pull out of him before he fell into the bedspread in a heap. He barely had the energy to snap and clean them off, but he managed. He wasn’t going to be the one sleeping in the wet spot. Gabriel rolled over and pushed himself up the bed, smirking as Balthazar moved to lay beside him. Crowley made no move, and after a moment, Gabriel patted the bed next to him. 

“I know you don’t cuddle,” Gabriel said. “But at least come and sit down.” 

For once, Crowley did as he asked, sitting stiffly next to him. Gabriel made the mistake of reaching for him, and the demon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Balthazar and Gabriel in silence. 

Gabriel spoke “Can I ask you one thing?” he ventured, grinning down at his brother. 

Balthazar stiffened, clearly expecting some sort of admonishment for his actions. “Yes?”

“You know where I can get a demonic cock ring?”


End file.
